Three Nights In
by Pulpgeek
Summary: F/X. An evolving relationship over the years.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Three Nights In

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me not every relationship on the show would end badly.

Category: F/X

.

-One-

It was not the sort of night Xander wanted to be out on the streets. Nothing about the weather, it was just the kind of evening made for staying home and reveling in self-pity. Time to cue up a CD of the man in black and ponder your own stupidity. Still, Buffy had asked for his help and he never could turn that girl down. Even putting aside the residual crush she was a close friend and with Willow avoiding him Xander needed all the friends he could get.

So instead of sitting alone in the dark contemplating ways to make up with Cordy Xander was bar hoping looking for Faith. The new Slayer was cute, all right gorgeous, but despite their best efforts she appeared to have little interest in joining the group. Xander had persisted but even the most determined person would be a little hurt after having the offered hand slapped away for the hundredth time. He was up to his eighty sixth rejection from Faith. That should have been enough of a hint but Buffy was worried about her and asked him to keep an eye on the junior Slayer.

It was a lot easier to like the girl before he had spent a week pulling her out of sleazy dives. Dealing with an intoxicated super-chick was normally Buffy's department but that broken ankle was keeping her out of the running for at least another couple of days. In the few weeks he had known Faith it had become painfully obvious that she had problems. Worse problems than the usual Hellmouth related ones. Big honking emotional trauma type problems. So far he had been able to pin down two, an almost desperate need for attention and a killer love/hate issue thing with Buffy. The only way he had managed to end her nightly post-slayage parties was by promising not to tell Buffy about her antics. Emotionally stunted and Buffy obsessed, he could relate.

Actually finding Faith was rarely the problem. Just look for a bar with loud music that is rough enough to serve an underage girl. Getting Faith to leave without getting his own ass kicked by creeps who like the idea of an intoxicated teenage girl was more the issue. Maybe tonight he'd be lucky and Faith wouldn't have flirted with half the bar. Xander was not holding his breath.

Maybe he should have. 

The hole he finally located Faith in smelled worse then a vampire lair. With a name like The Red Rush maybe this place was a vampire hang out, that would certainly explain the décor. Faith was easy to spot, grinding up against a guy twice her age while a broken down sound system played music written with strippers in mind. Messed up as she was Faith did not belong in a joint like this. She stood out like a fallen angel among the dammed. An emotionally devastated beauty surrounded by some of the worst Sunnydale had to offer. Quite an accomplishment in this town. Now he was starting to sound like a bad country song, these late nights were not agreeing with him.

Xander didn't like the looks coming his was as he moved towards Faith. Screw um. After three years of vampires and bogey men lecherous drunks didn't have much in the way of intimidation factor. Not unless they threatened to breathe in his direction.

"Past mid-night Faith, time for all good little Slayers to be in bed."

"Xanderwhat's going on B-pet?"

Buffy's pet. Her current little nickname for him, the girl had dumb nicknames for everyone. Maybe it wasn't too late for begging Giles forgiveness over the G-Man thing. 

It took a moment to register, what with her usual attitude, but Faith was drunk. Not her usual had a few and feeling fine' but full on three sheets to the wind drunk. With her constitution Faith must have drunk half to bar to get that sloshed. This called for a change in strategy.

"Bad place to get drunk Faith, let's get you out of here ok?"

"I may be feeling no pain but I can still kick ass if whatshisname here doesn't move that hand."

"Right. Fine. How about I take you for some late night grub then?"

"Food? You think you can bribe me with food? Well, all these losers have is peanuts. Guess you do know the way to my heart after all. Feed me Xan."

Post-slaying munchies. You don't spend three years fixated on a Slayer and not pick up some things. 

Ignoring the death glares from the losers around him Xander maneuvered Faith towards the door. The Slayer was not very steady on her feet and kept half-falling into him. Xander tried not to think about how good she looked in those tight leather pants and halter top. Only a total sleaze would even think about taking advantage of a drunk girl. Not to mention he was trying to get back with Cordy not hook up with someone even more screwed up than he was. Maybe that was it, the reason he stuck with Faith, one broken soul looking after another. Nah, nothing so poetic, probably a bad case of white knight syndrome.

By the time they reached the street Faith was barely keeping her legs under her. So much for food, this girl needed to collapse and soon. Better get her to bed.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, you need to get some sleep."

"But I'm hungry"

"I'll buy you breakfast, right now I suspect you'd pass out in your eggs."

"I did pass out in a dinner once, woke up just as some asshole was sticking his hand down my pants. Had to break his arms for that. What a crybaby."

Did she have any stories that did not involve physical violence or public nudity?

"Hey, my hotel is the other way."

"I'm taking you to my house Faith. It's a lot closer."

"I'm not the kind of girl you can just take to your place for a quick roll, ok maybe I am but you could at least ask first."

"I'm not going to try anything Faith."

"Why not? I may be a little off my game but I'm still hot."

No argument there.

"Not every guy will take advantage of a girl you know. I don't screw my friends."

"You sure try though, damn but could you fixate on B's ass any more?"

Not wanting to talk about his old crush Xander broke off the conversation and concentrated on getting them home. Faith was mostly silent except for occasionally cursing the road for not staying solid.

Sneaking Faith into his basement room wasn't much of a challenge, it wasn't like his parents would have cared who he brought home. Hell, his father would probably have died from shock if he saw a girl of Faith's beauty in his loser son's room. Maybe he should wake the old drunk and find out.

They had just gotten past the door when Faith made a run for the sink. What do you know, she actually is human. Or a reasonable facsimile of one. Xander followed the sickened Slayer and held her hair while Faith emptied the contents of her stomach. He ran some cold water and cleaned her up, removing the too heavy make-up in the process. She almost fell in after her dinner but Xander's steady hands instead guided her to the bed. Stopping momentarily to dig Faith up a breath mint. 

As he lay her down Faith pulled him on top of her, even drunk she was strong.

"Come on Xan, I still need to work off some energy."

She tried to kiss him but he pulled back. She actually looked a little hurt.

"Sorry Faith, you may be gorgeous but right now that breath of yours could melt flesh."

"So get me another mint and take those damn clothes off. I need a little lovin."

"What you need is sleep. Try again when you're sober."

He dis-entangled himself from Faith's arms but she kept hold of his hand.

You're turning me down?"

"Much as it goes against every part of being a teenaged male, yes I am."

"Weird. This isn't part of the B lust thing is it?"

"Nope. I just don't want to take advantage of you."

"Like you could. You're the first guy ever to pass on getting me naked. Freak."

"I prefer gentleman' if you don't mind."

"Well I'm no lady Xander so why even bother? Only things I'm good for is slaying and laying."

"I wouldn't keep following you around if I thought that was true."

"Hmmm"

Faith let him go a curled up into a quasi-fetal position. Her eyes were closed and her voice down to a near whisper. Bordering on the edge of sleep. Funny, she seemed almost child-like.

"How come B gets all the good guys Xan?"

"By being Buffy, she's a great person and a real friend."

"Wish I had somebody."

"You have me. Not much I'll admit but I'm here for you."

"Just cause B thinks I need looking after."

"No, because I do. You need me, I here."

"That's sweet."

She fell asleep then and Xander pulled the covers up over her. He considered crashing himself but thought better of it. Someone this drunk, even a Slayer, needed watching. So he did. At rest, emotion drained from her features and stripped of her usual make-up Faith looked so vulnerable. She also looked the most beautiful thing Xander had ever seen.


	2. -Two-

Title: Three Nights In

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me someone might actually get a happy ending once and a while.

Category: F/X.

.

-Two-

Faith hated having anyone take care of her. Being out of control was not something she could deal with well. Or deal with at all for that matter. Being carried through a graveyard like some helpless idiot especially annoyed the hell out her. Xander on the other hand found it highly amusing.

"Ok, this is far enough. Put me down."

"So you can collapse again? Nope."

"I'm fine. Come on, you've seen me walk away from much worse than this."

"True if by walk you mean spending a week in the hospital."

"That was a sword in the gut, this is some stupid vampire getting lucky with a knife."

"Right, that is why you almost passed out from blood loss. Stop trying to be tough Faith."

"I don't need to try Xan, besides the cut's already healing. Now Put-Me-Down."

"Not until I get you back to your apartment."

"You do realize I could just snap your neck right here don't you?"  
"Yes but then who would you mooch food off of?"

Maybe that did it. For whatever reason Faith didn't say another word until they were almost home. Carrying Faith was an odd experience, she remained still despite the still leaking wound in her side. Relaxing in his arms would be admitting weakness, not Faith's style.

"Think it will leave a scar?"

"Not with the way you heal. Getting vain on me Faith?"

"Only thing I've got going for me is this bod Xander, don't want to lose it."

"Don't talk like tha"  
"Calm down boy, just a joke alright? I'm a bit nervous about getting another scar. That last one ruined what could have been a brilliant career in stripping."

"Hey, anytime you want a strange guy to stuff dollar bills down your underwear just let me know."

"Careful, I may take you up on that if my VISA bill gets any higher."

They made it back to the apartment complex without further incident. Xander had originally talked Faith into getting a room close to his with the argument that this place was close to all of Sunndydale's supernatural hotspots. At the time he just wanted to keep an eye on her. These days living close to each other just made it more convenient for the times one of them needed a friend. Or when Faith wanted to raid his fridge, did that girl ever do her own shopping?

In a rare feat of athleticism Xander managed to get the door open while still carrying Faith. Any jokes about carrying her over the threshold would have gotten him killed so Xander repressed the urge. Instead he deposited her on the bed and went to raid her quite substantial first-aid kit. No Slayer's place would be complete without one.

Faith had discarded her blood stained t-shirt by the time he got back and was probing the wound. This was a bad time to notice how well she filled out a sports-bra but that was just one of the drawbacks of being a guy. Hormones have no sense of appropriate timing.

"Eyes in Xander. Pass me a washcloth will you, got to get this blood off before it dries."

Xander did as instructed then sat down on the bed and began sizing up the bandages. 

"Doesn't look that deep for all the bleeding."

"I've had a lot worse, must have just grazed an artery. Suck down some fluids and a good nights rest, I'll be five by five. Well, maybe four by four."

Her friend just nodded and continued wrapping bandages around her sides. Patching up a wounded Slayer was part of the routine. Weird what you could get used to living in this town.

"Decent patch job Xan. Now get me something to drink will you, I'm about to faint from dehydration."

"Big tough Slayer can't even make it to the kitchen?"

"I'm a delicate wounded flower, didn't you know that? Now serve me already."

"Fine, fine. I'll be back in minute."

"Where you going, my crap not good enough?"

"The only thing in your fridge is orange juice that went bad a week ago. Lucky for you little girl that I went shopping yesterday."

"So I'm not domestic. That is no reason to abandon me."

"I'll be back in five minutes. Lie back and get some rest in the meantime."

"Sure, throw me on the bed, get my top off then leave. You are such a tease Xander."

"I'll have you begging for it soon enough Faith. All part of the plan."

"Out. Don't come back without some juice and a better line."

His own apartment was only four doors down but Xander took his time. Maybe it was one close call too many but Faith was getting to him more than usual tonight. It wasn't like he hadn't figured out what a beauty he was hanging out with, that much he'd noticed right away, but normally Xander kept non-friend type thoughts well buried. Safer that way.

Xander grabbed one of the three un-opened cartons of cranberry-orange juice from his fridge. Since Faith would inevitably steel two of them it paid to overstock on necessities. When they first met the only perishables she kept on hand were alcohol and chocolate bars. With her being on the wagon it was down to only candy. If he didn't live near by the girl would probably have died of malnutrition by now no matter what she claimed about Slayer metabolisms.

The TV was on when Xander got back, music videos starting a parade of interchangeable blonde pop-stars. He tossed her the juice and Faith downed it all in two long swigs. 

"Much better. You have proved your worth for now."

"Gee, thanks. Always glad to be your personal supermarket."

Faith tossed the box aside and tapped the bed near her foot.

"Sit."

Xander sat. Faith killed the music with a flick of the remote.

"Making eyes at me again this evening." Not a question.

"Guilty. You know how bloodstains turn me on."

"The looking I don't mind but looking leads to other stuff."

"Not always."

"It at least leads to wanting other stuff, that can be enough."

"Somehow I never saw you as someone who would protest being admired."

"I don't but you're thinking about more than my breasts."

"Right, I'm also loving those legs."

"Why do you think we've never had sex Xander?"

Now that was out of left field. Girl does like to shock.

"I always figured you were somehow immune to my wily charms."

"I've spread my legs for guys a lot less charming then you."

"Well you did try the first few times I pulled you out of a bar."

"I was so drunk back then I would have nailed a vampire. I'm talking post bar-tramp days."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"We've been putting this off for awhile already. You've spent more than a year hanging with a recovering slut Xander, don't try and tell me it hasn't bothered you that I never gave you a tumble."

"We already had the slut' discussion Faith, you know I don't care"

"Maybe I do though. Look Xander I like you, you like me. If we were normal people we'd be knocking boots by now. But we're not and I think you deserve to hear why before you waste any more time on me. Now shut up and let me talk."

Faith moved a little closer, resting her head against his back. 

"You know the whole it's not you, it's me' thing? Well I think in this case the problem is you. I like you Xan, I seriously do. You are probably the best friend I've had in what passes for a life. Honestly I'd like to go a few rounds with you, being with someone I like would be a nice change. See, the problem is I've gotten to know you. Under those hormones you're a hopeless romantic. We get naked and I can tell you won't be able to keep it casual."

"That so bad?"

"No, but I can't give those feeling back. Friendship and fun are one thing but I'm just not wired for the rest of it. Wish I was but I'm just not that kind of girl. Sorry Xander."

"At least you were nicer about it then Buffy."

"What about B?"

"Nothing, high school stuff. Don't worry about it Faith, my insane Slayer stalking days are behind me. Just having you as a friend is cool."

"But you'd rather be having me in other ways right?"

"Well, yes. Still a guy here you know."

"Good. Was afraid I was losing it for a second there."

"Never. You're still the second hottest girl in Sunnydale."

"Second? There better be a good punch line here."

"This witch Willow has been hanging around with is such a doll. Just so darn cute."

"Waiting for that punch line Xander."

"Puchline? I just think shy girls are sexy."

"Enough already, I'm properly humbled. Leave a girl a little dignity will you?"

"Sorry. Still my girl?"

"Always."

"So is it ok if I tell people you're my girlfriend to boost my lady-killer image?"

"Luckily for you I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

That sounded like a good place to stop. Xander started to rise but Faith wrapped her hands around his waste and sat him back down. Maybe not such a good stopping point.

"You've given me a lot Xander and I haven't given much back, probably because I don't have much to give. I can't give you my body but I want you to have part of me. A part that no one else has. So listen and don't say anything or I might not get through this. The name on the birth certificate is Amy Corbett. I was born to some no-good white trash down in Texas and the only good thing about life there was Faith, my big sister. She took care of me, kept those drunken filth away. Faith was my hero, everything a big sister should be. He beat her to death when I was ten, the night I ran away. I was scared a lot back then, scared of just about everything. Somewhere along the line I started calling myself Faith, it was a strong name and I needed the strength. Now days I even call myself Faith in my dreams."

"Amy. Nice name."

"ShhNo. Don't call me that. Maybe someday when I don't need to be tough any more. Then you can call me Amy. For now I'm just Faith, ok?"

"Whatever you say."

Xander turned in her grasp so he could hug her back. They stayed that way for a long while. Faith's eyes were moist but she didn't cry. Amy might cry but Faith never did.


	3. -Three-

Title: Three Nights In

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me someone might actually get a happy ending once and a while.

Category: F/X.

.

Buffy's mom must never have let her have a Ken doll. That was the only possible explanation Xander could come up with for the glee that Buffy was taking in getting him all dressed up. He hadn't worn a tux since the high school prom and hadn't exactly been dying to put one on again. These monkey suits were not designed for comfort.

"Can I re-iterated my objection to this whole evening?"

"Objection noted and ignored. You're going out, like it or not."

"This smacks of culture Buff, I think me attending something deep is against the law."

"Only quasi-cultural. A rock-opera version of the ring cycle should be just right for you."

"I still think Willow and Tara would get more out of these tickets."

"Tara hates Wagner."

"Then why don't you go, take your Mom or Dawn along."

"Mom wouldn't have given the tickets to me if she was at all interested. Besides, going to the theatre is a couple type thing."

"Not to hurt my understanding friend status Buffy but I kind of get the feeling you have ulterior motives beyond just giving me a night out."

"Maybe a little, freshly dumped girl is never fun but the two of you living in denial is not helping. If I can't have any snuggling I at least want my friends to get some."

"I deny the denial. Faith and I"

"Say just friends' and prepare for pain."

"Would you believe good buddies?"

"Xander you two are going to go have a nice time together. End of discussion."

"Buffy"

"Don't make me do the puppy dog eye thing Xander. You know you can't resist me."

"You don't play at all fair Buffy."

"Yep, and I'm a no good heartbreaker to boot. Now go get Faith will you? The show starts in less then an hour."

"Lucky for you I'm totally Slayer-whipped."

"Get."

"It's my place Buffy, you first."

Xander locked up behind them and saw Buffy off, he loved the girl but since Riley had left her Buffy had become quite couple fixated. Willow and Tara were safe but as the single members of the group he and Faith had become targets. Not that he minded spending more social time with Faith but for them greasy spoons or the movies were normal hang-outs. Getting dressed up and going to the theatre just felt a little off. This was sounding very date like, no doubt Buffy's intention.

Putting those thoughts aside Xander banged on his friend's door.

"Time's a wasting Faith, you ready to go?"

"Just a sec. Let yourself in."

Faith was sitting on her couch looking far too tense and dressed in her normal outfit of curve hugging gear. At Xander's entrance she gave him an appreciative look.

"Not bad Xan, break out the old prom suit?"

"I thought we were getting dressed up for this Faith. What's with the jeans?"

"Bad enough Buffy has us set up for an evening of musical pain I have to be uncomfortable as well?"

"Not going to work Faith."

"Damn. This is what I get for opening up isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Sorry Xan, it's just that I'm looking at myself in the mirror and it hits me that I've seen this movie before and didn't like it the first time. One of those lame flicks where some girl puts on a nice dress and suddenly the idiot guy figures out she's hot and we're actually supposed to have sympathy for this numb brain who couldn't see what was in front of himwhat's with the pained look Xan?"

"."

"Xander?"

"Hit a bit close to home. Me at our senior Homecoming dance. Don't see what this has to do with us though. I've seen you at your fashion best and worst already, everything from tight leather to wet rags. Unless that dress is see-through I won't look at you any differently. It's not see-through is it?"

"You wish. It's just that Buffy is trying to push us into some stupid teen movie set up and it bugs the hell out of me. Is B that far out if it that she actually thinks this is a good idea?"

"Yes, and she's the most socially normal one of us. Scary isn't it?"

"Are you calling me abnormal?"

"You're favorite shirt reads Hot Psycho Chick'. What is that supposed to tell me?"

"It goes well with my eyes. I mean it Xan, does Buffy think that little of us? That all it takes is some crappy formal date and we'll suddenly be a happy couple or something? Like me putting on a fancy dress will fix everything."

Xander dropped down next to her and put an arm around his friend.

"Whatever else she may claim Buffy is a hopeless romantic. She still believes in fairy tale ending even after all she's been through. Maybe this is silly but she's worth humoring. Besides a rock and roll version of Gotterdammerung sounds kind of cool and there is no one else I'd rather spend this evening with."

"Yea, well it would be nice if everything were as simple as they are in B's empty blonde little head. A change of clothing and suddenly all the crap that is holding up back just disappears. I want to kiss you so bad."

The shift in direction was so swift Xander could do nothing but stare.

"I want to do the boyfriend-girlfriend thing with you Xander but we both know it would never work. An ugly meltdown would just be a matter of time. We keep to being pals and no one gets hurt."

"Nobody gets hurt but neither of us get what we want. That sucks Faith."

"I know it does Xan, but what else we going to do?"

"Why don't we pretend then? Put on the dress, we'll go to the show and make like being normal kids for an evening. Couldn't hurt to try right?"

"Only to humor B. For that I'll do it."

Faith flipped off the couch and headed for her bedroom. Almost as an afterthought she came back and mussed up Xander's hair. Not stopping to explain she just grinned at him and went to get dressed.

Resolving not to sound like the stereotypical guy Xander said nothing when twenty minutes had passed without Faith emerging. Tux's are not designed for sitting around in, he was beginning to itch. Thirty minutes until curtain and the theatre was a twenty minute drive. Now he was sounding like his father, kill me now.

When Faith did present herself she took his breath away. No simple change of outfit could have made Faith more beautiful to him but he was still taken aback. It was a very conservative dress, more like a gown actually, with a high neckline and loose folds. Simple blue satin combined with minimal make-up and pulled back hair. She looked more the virginal beauty waiting for her first date then the hellcat Xander had come to love. Just when you think you know a girl.

"Gawk latter. You can tell me how stunning I look on the way, right now we have to more or we'll miss the opening. Hike up that jaw and more your ass Xan."

Now that was more like it.

The opera didn't suck. That was more then Xander had expected so by the halfway point he was feeling pretty good. Faith looked to be enjoying herself, she'd stopped squirming in her seat within the first ten minutes. Final battles and the end of the gods made for good theatre. Replace the fat guys with a good looking and scantily clad cast plus put the whole thing to a pounding beat the result is highly enjoyabel. Xander kind of doubted that Wagner's original Nibelungen ended with a chorus line of half-naked Valkyries high kicking to what sounded like The Sex Pistols but it still made for a damn good evening's entertainment.

After the show they stopped by Miki's for some of that joint's unique Italian-Japanese hybrid grub. Faith had once claimed that food this weird could only exist on the Hellmouth, normal towns could not produce such blatantly bizarre creations. The katsudon alfredo was great though and since the place was open until three in the morning it had become one of their favorite eateries. The circumstances of this visit were a bit different but no awkwardness arose to spoil the meal. The easy banter and humor that characterized their relationship was still in place. 

Everything had been going so smoothly that by the time they reached home Xander had completely forgot to be worried about something going wrong.

"Not bad for a first date wouldn't you say Faith?"

"This was a date?"

"Theatre and dinner. Sounds like a date to me, I even paid for the food."

"That's because I paid last time."

"Granted but it should still count."

"First date hmmnow that is weird."  
"I thought it went rather well."

"Not tonight, well sort of. It just hit me that this was my first date. Ever."

"After some of the stories you've told me that sounds a little odd."

"I've done groping and banging but for actual get dressed up and going somewhere this is a first. Weird. Not half as lame as I would have thought."

Faith leaned against the wall next to her apartment lost in thought, a half smile on her face. Without warning she grabbed hold of Xander and pulled him close enough to feel her breath.

"I hate this."

"Sorry. What did I do this time?"

"Don't humor me Xander. I'm sick of living my life in a permanent holding pattern. When I first met you I couldn't have cared less, then I got to like you but couldn't go any further. Nownow I think I could go all the way if I let myself."

"Your making me nervous here Faith, why is that a bad thing?"

"You could hurt me Xander. I may be tough babe but I still have a heart and keeping it closed off is a lot safer for me. What I have with you is not something I want to risk."

"Ok, the list of stupid things I've done would fill volumes but you know I'd rip out my own lungs before I'd hurt you Faith."

"Great romantic imagery there Xan. It's not just me I'm worried about. I break things, it's what I do. The idea that I'll end up screwing over the one guy I care about is something I can't get past. I will hurt you Xander, it's just part of who I am."

"I'm tough. I'll take the hit and come back for more."

"Hell.."

Faith lightly pounded her head against his chest in mock rage.

"That's it. I give up. Take me now."

Xander pulled her head back and looked deep into those eyes. A little bit of fear, some longing and the determination that made her what she was. God but he wanted to kiss her. Instead he stroked her hair and waited for a sign. With a whisper she gave him one.

"Break my heart."

It was perhaps not the most passionate kiss on record, warm and safe over hot and wild. It was however probably the longest first kiss in history. Xander and Faith held on to each other for dear life, as if breaking the kiss would mean the end of everything. Neither wanted the feeling to end, that something missing was finally there. 

When they at last did let go nothing was said for many a long minute. Just standing in the hallway, eyes locked on each other. In the end it was Faith who turned away first.

"You don't disappoint Xan."

"No so bad yourself Faith."

"Just so you know I'm going inside now. Alone. Don't give me that look, I'm willing to try being close but not that close. Not yet."

"You're more than worth waiting for Faith. I'm not going anywhere."

Faith looked back and gave him one of her more evil smiles.

"It's been almost three years since I did more then dance with a guy. I'm practically a born-again virgin. So when the time comes"

She moved in close, pressing every inch of her gorgeous body against him as Faith's hot breath whispered into his ear.

"you can pop my cherry."

Faith licked his earlobe and without another word was gone. It was a long time before Xander was able to move again but when he could it was with a light heart and a smile on his face.


End file.
